


You put a spell on me

by ermete



Series: The way I think about you is the way I love you [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Sentimental, Sherlock's Birthday
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Le tue labbra si schiudono mentre, al contrario, i tuoi occhi iniziano a serrarsi: avvicini il tuo viso al mio e cerchi l'incastro perfetto per far coincidere i nostri tessuti labiali. Ti fermi, tuttavia, prima che questo avvenga: vuoi dirmi qualcosa che evidentemente reputi più importante. Stavamo per baciarci, John. Esiste davvero qualcosa di più importante di questo? Mi accarezzi il labbro inferiore con la punta del naso prima di parlare “Happy Birthday, my love.”.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You put a spell on me

**Author's Note:**

> ***Sì, no, ok. Un'altra rossa ma è l'ultima °_° è che con questa immagine (http://24.media.tumblr.com/f3cb102733aa4579d04ba4be5f5b6957/tumblr_mg5tszYpmW1qj7pdqo1_500.jpg) mi sono fatta un autogol nel senso che volevo istigare altre writers a scrivere ma alla fine mi si è ritorta contro XD e ci ho plottato sù una cosina Rossa che può essere considerato il seguito di "People who are born round don't die square, maybe elliptic" nel senso che ho provato ad utilizzare nuovamente Sherlock in prima persona per vedere se è stato un caso che non mi sia venuta malaccio °_° (ma può anche essere letta a parte). E niente, è uscita fuori sta cosina. Per chi aspetta il 6 di Kingdom for a heart, non disperate! è pronto per metà XD l'altra metà cercherò di finirla in fretta! Grazie dell'attenzione, BACIO!!!***

Vorrei riuscire ad isolarmi nel mio Palazzo Mentale per riordinare la stanza riguardante i veleni. Vorrei farlo davvero. Tutt'al più che sono arrivato alla sezione riguardante l'oppio. Avrei iniziato citando Paracelso, ai quali molti attribuiscono erroneamente il primato per l'utilizzo della suddetta tossina, ignorando invece il fatto che siano state trovate delle capsule di Papaver somniferum addirittura negli scavi delle palafitte dell'uomo di Cro-magnon. Lo usarono i Sumeri, gli Egizi, per poi passare ad Ippocrate che lo consigliava come rimedio per numerosi mali. Avrei parlato delle guerre dell'Oppio nel diciannovesimo secolo in cui gli stessi Inglesi furono coinvolti. Avrei persino aggiunto una postilla, un riferimento letterario a 'Le confessioni di un mangiatore d'oppio' di De Quincey.(1)  
Mi sarebbe piaciuto farlo. Molto.  
Ma John, mio prezioso compagno, oggi hai deciso di farmi diventare matto gironzolando per tutto l'appartamento, facendo chiasso in cucina, ridendo come un idiota per chissà quale motivo.  
Un tempo sarei riuscito ad ignorarti, ma ora non più. Come posso ignorarti se ogni volta che mi passi di fronte mi sorridi con occhi e labbra, se appoggi una leggera carezza tra i miei capelli, se mi urli il suo amore in un modo che vorrebbe essere silenzioso, ma che risulta con l'esser sempre così clamorosamente evidente. E a me non dà clamorosamente fastidio.  
John e le sue magie.  
John e il suo amore per me.  
Così ardentemente ricambiato, anche se talvolta è così difficile dimostrarlo.  
Sembri così di buon umore, oggi, che mi sforzerò di non risultare più antipatico del solito. Ti verrò incontro, John: mi interesserò a qualsiasi cosa ti renda felice in modo così imbarazzante. Spero di risultare naturale mentre ti chiedo il motivo di tanta ilarità.  
“John.” ti fermo con un sorriso piccolo ma sincero, mentre mi passi davanti per l'ennesima volta. Sono seduto sulla mia poltrona e tolgo le mani da sotto il mento per strofinarle sulla stoffa dei pantaloni del pigiama. Ho sempre le mani così dannatamente fredde. Quando ti tocco hai spesso un sussulto e non capisco mai se mi vorresti diverso. Perchè la verità è che ti piace scaldarmi le mani: baciandomele, strofinandoci sopra il viso, allacciandole dietro la tua schiena calda e forte. Se io non avessi le mani fredde, dove andrebbe a finire quella parte di corteggiamento?  
Ti giri al mio richiamo e cammini fino a fermarti di fronte a me “Sherlock.” sei a piedi nudi, indossi dei pantaloni sportivi coperti in parte da un grembiule e uno dei tuoi maglioni imbarazzanti. Ti accorgi del mio gesto e ti inginocchi tra le mie gambe: prendi le mie mani tra le tue e le avvicini al tuo viso per alitarvi sopra tutta la tua premura fatta a calore, tutto il tuo amore sotto la forma di un piccolo bacio dato di nascosto. Come se avessi mai avuto l'intenzione di negartelo. Riesci ancora a sorprendermi. Per questo ti amo: non mi annoierò mai di te, con te.  
Come fa, un uomo recettivo a tutti gli stimoli psicologici e fisici, a resistere di fronte ad una dolcezza del genere? Prima di cedere al mio lato sentimentale non potevo capire, non potevo comprendere perchè io stesso guardavo ma non osservavo. Ma da quando ho intrecciato questa relazione sentimentale con te, John, posso vedere cose che prima neanche pensavo potessero esistere. Posso percepire sensazioni, posso sentire tutto ciò che mi circonda usando un diverso punto di vista. Prima era come se usassi solo due dimensioni, la X e la Y. Non che possa biasimarmi, dato che i normali esseri umani sembrano usarne solo uno, ad ogni modo. Ma ora io stesso posso addentrarmi nel piano Z e vedere le cose per come sono: tridimensionali. Non ci sono più solo logica e intelligenza. Ora ci sono anche le emozioni a completare questo complesso piano cartesiano che è la vita.  
Quando riesco ad acclimatarmi alla piacevole sensazione delle tue labbra sulle mie mani, riesco a domandarti il quesito che continua a rimbalzare tra le pareti del mio Palazzo Mentale “E' successo qualcosa, John?”.  
Ti fermi: mi guardi e non capisci la domanda “Perchè?” dimentico sempre che per i normali esseri umani non è strano essere felice e dimostrarlo senza una particolare ragione. Non che io non sia felice, solo che non sono mai stato abituato ad esternarlo. Infatti, John, tu dici sempre che ogni mia risata è preziosa. Ma sai, John, i tuoi sorrisi sono tutto fuorchè rari, ma non per questo valgono meno dei miei.  
“Sembri particolarmente felice.” confesso il mio pensiero con un tono di voce che riesce a mascherare tutta la mia incomprensione riguardante questo tipo di manifestazione. Oh, John, ti ricordi quella volta? Quando ancora non avevo ammesso a me stesso di amarti? Sorridevi ed io, ancora profondamente a disagio di fronte alle emozioni che mi suscitavi, nascosi il mio imbarazzo dicendoti acidamente 'Risum abundat in ora stultorum.' e tu non te la prendesti, anzi. Mi stupisti, rispondendomi 'Aliquando insanire iucundum est.'(2). Mi lasciasti a bocca aperta, letteralmente. Non mi sarei mai aspettato una risposta così sferzante, giusta, opposta e azzeccata da te. Eppure me la desti e a quel punto fui io a sorridere come uno stolto.  
Smetti di baciarmi le mani e alzi gli occhi accarezzandomi con lo sguardo, passando sul mio lungo collo, soffermandoti sulle mie labbra che, lo so, ti piacciono tanto. Rimani lì, in ginocchio, e mi rispondi “Oggi è un giorno da festeggiare.”  
Per tutti gli alambicchi. Davvero? Faccio mente locale e conto i giorni: Natale è passato ed è stato ampiamente festeggiato. La nostra performance all'ambulatorio rimarrà scolpita nelle pareti del mio Palazzo Mentale come un bassorilievo immune all'azione erosiva delle intemperie. Abbiamo anche festeggiato l'anno nuovo: motivo grazie al quale Mycroft si è definitivamente deciso a levare le telecamere a circuito chiuso dall'ingresso del 221B. Cosa mi sono perso? John, non hai bisogno di inventarti nuove feste per ricevere le mie attenzioni. Sei troppo adulto per queste cose, non essere infantile.  
Ti guardo severo “Non è vero.” decreto e fuggo dal tuo sguardo, così come le mie mani scivolano dalle tue. Non ho tempo da perdere per queste stupidaggini, non mi importa se ti offenderai questa volta.  
Rimani chiaramente stupito dalla mia reazione eccessiva, ma non te la prendi: non lo fai più, ormai. Se mai volessi vederti arrabbiato cosa dovrei fare? Ti chini e mi baci il ginocchio, provando ad addolcirmi: ci riesci, ma non te lo dimostro con la mimica del mio viso che rimane voltato altrove. Mi prendi i polpacci con entrambe le mani per incastrarti ancor meglio in mezzo alle mie gambe che divarichi appena e sali con le labbra lungo il mio quadricipite, sul quale appoggi leggerissimi baci che si fermano sull'elastico dei miei pantaloni. L'impressione è che il mio stesso stomaco mi abbia dato un morso dalle pareti interne, un morso che sa di anticipazione e speranza. Mi distogli da quei pensieri con la tua voce “Allora è vero che non ti ricordi mai di questo particolare giorno.”.  
Mugolo una sillaba prima di riportare, finalmente, lo sguardo su di te. Non parlo ma è palese la domanda che si materializza attorno all'alone invisibile che circonda il mio viso.  
Le tue labbra si schiudono mentre, al contrario, i tuoi occhi iniziano a serrarsi: avvicini il tuo viso al mio e cerchi l'incastro perfetto per far coincidere i nostri tessuti labiali. Ti fermi, tuttavia, prima che questo avvenga: vuoi dirmi qualcosa che evidentemente reputi più importante. Stavamo per baciarci, John. Esiste davvero qualcosa di più importante di questo? Mi accarezzi il labbro inferiore con la punta del naso prima di parlare “Happy Birthday, my love.”.  
Ecco cosa si suppone dobbiamo festeggiare. Inutile.  
Sto per replicare, sto per sgridarti, sto per dirti che il mio compleanno non è importante, ma non faccio in tempo. Premi le tue labbra contro le mie e tutto si annulla: le pareti del mio Palazzo Mentale si sbriciolano, la forza delle mie proteste non ha neanche iniziato a librarsi nell'aria, le mie mani che avrebbero voluto allontanarti si chiudono invece attorno al tuo collo e ti attirano verso di me.  
Maledetto John Watson. You put a spell on me.  
So che questo bacio si concluderà nel momento esatto in cui lo vorrai tu, perchè io, semplicemente, non ho la forza di staccarmi da te: in questi momenti e, giuro, solo in questi, vorrei essere un reikista per poter distinguere i colori della tua aura. Della tua e delle nostre auree si mescolano: colori caldi, i tuoi, colori freddi, i miei. Vorrei essere in grado di vedere le auree per vedere quali splendide sfumature la tua anima è in grado di inventare.  
Mugoli quando ti stacchi da me e accarezzi il mio viso col tuo caldo respiro. E mi guardi, John. Mi guardi da così vicino che ho paura di non poter resistere alla bellezza dei tuoi occhi blu. Sei una creatura mitologica, John. Durante il mio ultimo e lontanissimo viaggio sulle onde lunghe della soluzione al 7% ho incontrato una versione spaventosa di te: eri una chimera, John. Una chimera che mi ghermiva e mi squarciava con la forza di un leone, mi avvelenava con la coda serpentina ed infine bruciava i miei raccapriccianti resti col soffio del drago che animava magicamente quel terribile costrutto ferino. È stata l'ultima volta: non ho più usato alcun tipo di sostanza stupefacente da quel giorno. L'idea di rivederti in quello stato è peggiore persino di un'intera settimana agonizzando nella noia più totale.  
“Ho due regali per te.” sussurri al mio orecchio prima di iniziare a scendere col viso: le tue mani ancorate sui miei polpacci iniziano a tirare i pantaloni del pigiama verso il basso. Chi ha più il coraggio, ora, di dirti che non ha alcuna importanza per me festeggiare il compleanno? Sorridi malizioso e leggi, letteralmente, i miei pensieri “So che non ti importa festeggiare qualcosa che reputi certamente inutile.” mi spogli dei pantaloni e non sei sorpreso di trovarmi nudo sotto ad essi: le tue mani salgono dai polpacci fino alle cosce che alzi il tanto che basta per appoggiarle sulle tue spalle, a metà bicipite “So che stai pensando che fosse per te, potresti essere nato il 6 gennaio, o qualsiasi altro giorno dell'anno.” ed è vero, è il mio reale pensiero e ancora non capisco cosa cambi, per l'appunto, festeggiare un giorno piuttosto che un altro. Mi accarezzi le gambe in tutta la loro lunghezza dal bacino fino alle ginocchia, in gesti così lenti e calcolati da sembrare una piacevole tortura: ruoti il capo ed inizi a posare le tue labbra sulla mia pelle, all'interno delle mie cosce, chiudendo le dita attorno alla carne che stringi nella parte esterna delle mie gambe. Decidi di dare attenzioni anche all'altra gamba e nell'intervallo tra l'una e l'altra riprendi a parlare “Beh, io ti festeggerei, Sherlock, qualsiasi giorno fossi nato.” alzo la testa e ti guardo senza pronunciare alcuna parola: ho le mani ancora ferme all'altezza del petto, così orfane di te, tristi della lontananza col tuo viso che molto presto raggiungerò nuovamente. Ti ascolto attentamente e tu alzi lo sguardo, il tuo blu nei miei occhi “Perchè non sto festeggiando il 6 di gennaio. Sto festeggiando l'anniversario della tua nascita, senza la quale sarei un uomo molto triste.”.  
Va bene. Ho capito, John. In più di trent'anni hanno provato a impormi di festeggiare il mio compleanno senza darmi un motivo logico o sensato, mentre bastava una motivazione affettiva per poterlo capire. Vorrei ringraziarti, vorrei allungarmi e baciarti fino a morire d'asfissia, ma tu me lo impedisci: mi schiacci  il petto contro lo schienale della poltrona e mi lasci capire che vuoi occuparti di me, che questo è il mio regalo di compleanno.  
Riporti entrambe le mani sui miei fianchi e le mie gambe non possono che muoversi attorno oltre il tuo collo, sopra le tue spalle, perchè il piacere che inizi a darmi è di quelli che non ti permette di articolare parole di senso compiuto al di fuori del nome di chi ami, ed è proprio quello che sto facendo. Chiamo il tuo nome quando sento i tuoi denti torturarmi l'interno coscia, sempre più vicino al centro del mio pube sul quale spicca la mia erezione che non fa altro che reclamare ulteriori attenzioni.  
Non posso intervenire, John, è questo ciò che vuoi, ma non puoi proibirmi di raggiungere almeno il tuo capo con le mie mani che lo massaggiano, con le dita che si chiudono ed esercitano una leggera pressione disegnando i lobi in cui il tuo prezioso cervello è diviso.  
Quando finalmente mi avvolgi con la tua bocca, ho un sussulto: col bacino slitto in avanti e la gamba destra fugge dal morbido appoggio della tua spalla. Piego  la gamba e la tua mano sinistra è pronta a percorrerla tutta con le sue dita bollenti, tracciando una scia di impronte digitali che in questo momento vorrei si potesse vedere a occhio nudo. La tua firma sul mio corpo, l'unicità delle tue impronte digitali, l'accenno delle tue unghie che si ritraggono solo quando vai a giocare con la mia prostata: premi abbastanza forte da farmi sussultare ancora, ma non troppo da farmi male. Mani da dottore, mani da mago.  
Direttamente dalle mie corde vocali nasce un suono, una tonalità che non avrei mai pensato potessi emettere: esce un suono più acuto del solito, quasi d'affanno, quasi disperato e il motivo è la tua bocca, John. Ti soffermi sulla cima del mio sesso e inizi a giocare con la punta della lingua mentre con un appena percepibile accenno di denti lambisci il confine tra il glande e il pene in un gioco che potrebbe sembrare pericoloso, ma che in realtà ha il potere di darmi delle scariche di piacere sotto forma di piccoli aghi che colpiscono il mio cervello che è sempre più indifeso quando sono nelle tue mani.  
Riesco a pronunciare il tuo nome con la stessa devozione con cui un credente invoca la preghiera al proprio dio e non so più a cosa tenermi per non sprofondarti addosso: mi aggrappo ai tuoi capelli e ti avvolgo la gamba sinistra attorno alle spalle quando aggiungi la mancina alla tua bocca in un concerto di piacere che è sempre più vicino ad esplodere.  
Ma vuoi farmi impazzire, John, perchè decidi di prolungare il mio piacere abbandonando il mio sesso con le  labbra che invece torni a posare nell'interno coscia: sai quanto io sia sensibile in quel punto, così, mentre con la mancina continui a percorrere il mio pene bollente, con la bocca costelli ogni lembo di pelle più sensibile. Mordi e succhi un cerchio di pelle fino a che non lasci la tua tanto desiderata firma sul mio corpo: una macchia rossa che spicca notevolmente nel bianco della mia pelle. Sei sempre premuroso con me, John, stai sempre attento a marchiarmi in punti che le persone non potrebbero mai vedere. Pensi che mi metterebbe in imbarazzo, John, avere la tua firma sul mio collo? In un punto che tutti potrebbero vedere, lontano dal colletto della camicia? No, John. Vorrei tutto di te, addosso. Sarebbe come urlare al mondo che ci apparteniamo e che tu sei solo mio.  
Aumenti la velocità dei tuoi affondi lungo la mia erezione ampiamente lubrificata ed in procinto di esplodere mentre sposti il viso dalla mia coscia per osservare il tuo capolavoro. Il tuo marchio rosso distante mezzo centimetro dalla piega tra pube e coscia dichiara la tua proprietà, il tuo diritto su di me. Ho gli occhi socchiusi ma ti vedo sorridere per quel tuo piccolo vanto: poi fai una cosa che mi disarma completamente. Stai per tornare ad occuparti del mio glande, ma ti accorgi che la mia mano destra è scesa sulla tua guancia, quindi tu ti giri e la baci. Un gesto così semplice eppure così dolce. Il tuo volto è la maschera della dolcezza, John: ti sei girato e hai baciato la mia mano con un sorriso così pieno di grazia e tenerezza che per la prima volta dopo molti anni sento farsi strada in me l’istinto del pianto.  
Quell’istinto viene soffocato solo dall’orgasmo che mi sorprende, letteralmente: inarco la testa all’indietro e sento il resto del corpo irrigidirsi, in parte attorno alle tue spalle, mentre il peso rimanente fa perno sui gomiti puntellati sui braccioli della poltrona.  
E’ stato così intenso che per i primi istanti mi sento smarrito: è ancora vivido dentro di me il desiderio di piangere. Non voglio farlo, John, non davanti a te. Non mi fido ancora abbastanza del mio stesso istinto per mostrarti questo lato di me. Credo di avere paura, John. Di cosa? Del troppo amore che provo per te. Non ci sono abituato, John, non capisco ancora questo sentimento alla perfezione e non vorrei ferirti in un modo che ancora non riesco a concepire.  
Quando riprendo fiato, scivolo dalla poltrona per inginocchiarmi a mia volta davanti a te: non ti dò tempo di reazione, John, perchè ho solo voglia di abbracciarti. E lo faccio. Nascondo il viso oltre le tue spalle quando lo faccio, perchè sento gli occhi pizzicare e non voglio che, in caso mi fuggissero delle lacrime, tu possa pensare di avermi ferito. E’ tutto il contrario, John, ma non voglio rischiare. Conserverò questo piccolo segreto con me stesso, John, almeno per ora: tu mi hai commosso. Chissà se ti farebbe piacere saperlo.  
Tu ricambi l’abbraccio anche se, lo sento, ti ho disorientato. Mi stringi tra le tue calde braccia e non immagino un posto più bello di questo per passare il resto della mia vita.  
Quando sento di aver superato il mio momento di commozione, sciolgo la presa dalle tue spalle e ti scanso il poco che basta per poterti guardare negli occhi. E non capisco. Devo averti stupito in qualche modo, perchè l’espressione sul tuo viso è sorpresa: avvicino le labbra alle tue e le bacio più volte, almeno finchè non sento le tue spalle rilassarsi. Quando ci stacchiamo nuovamente stai sorridendo e hai gli occhi appena appena lucidi: ora sono io ad essere disorientato. Ho sbagliato qualcosa? “John?”  
“Grazie.” mi sorprendi. Tu ringrazi me? Non c’è bisogno che io domandi, perchè tu hai già una risposta per me “Non te ne sei accorto?”  
Sono davvero confuso “Cosa, John?” allaccio le mie lunghe braccia attorno alla tua vita, tenendoti vicino.  
“Me lo hai urlato.” cosa? Ho urlato qualcosa durante l’orgasmo e non me ne sono accorto? Tu ridi: ti piace quando io non capisco qualcosa in cui tu sei afferratissimo. Fingo di mettere sù il broncio: non potrei mai prendermela veramente per un motivo così sciocco. Alla fine, tu, riveli il segreto “Che mi ami.”  
Apro la bocca, ma non so cosa dire in realtà.  
“Avevi quello sguardo, Sherlock.” John, ti stai riferendo allo sguardo che avevo quando te l’ho detto in ambulatorio? Può essere, o forse hai colto la commozione che albergava in me? Meno male, John, che dei due, almeno tu sei bravo a comprendere questi misteri della condizione umana.  
Non posso che annuire: come potrei negare che ti amo? Chiudo gli occhi e li strofino sulla tua fronte sentendomi, come succede da un po’ di tempo a questa parte, felice. Chissà se ora ho anche io un sorriso ebete disegnato sul volto.    
“Avevi parlato di due regali.” irrompo poi, infantile in alcuni lati del mio essere, devo ammetterlo.  
Tu ridi e ti alzi in piedi, esortandomi a ricompormi: mh, dunque il secondo regalo non ha a che fare con il sesso? Peccato.  
Torni pochi istanti dopo con in mano una piccola confezione di forma quadrata “Questa volta non puoi davvero indovinare cosa c’è dentro.” mi provochi e io accolgo le tue parole come una sfida “Se lo fai... sei un mago!”  
“Sei tu il mago, dei due.” rispondo senza guardarti negli occhi, dato che sono già impegnato ad analizzare il peso della scatola.  
“Un mago? Io?” ti siedi nuovamente affianco a me: appoggi la tempia sul mio braccio e io te lo lascio fare. Rispondo alla tua domanda con un mugolio indefinito, troppo impegnato a smascherare il tuo regalo.  
Dopo diversi minuti e decine di tentativi falliti, devo arrendermi alla tua inventiva. Questa volta, però, il broncio è reale: com’è possibile che non abbia indovinato? Mi esorti ad aprirlo e, nonostante il malumore dovuto alla mia mancata intuizione, ti accontento. Scarto la confezione blu scura e mi ritrovo tra le mani una scatola contenente un prisma di vetro.(3) Beh. Non ci sarei mai arrivato.  
“Una volta hai detto che ti piace l’arcobaleno.” ti giustifichi “E come tu ben saprai un arcobaleno è un...”  
“Fenomeno ottico di rifrazione e riflessione della luce di una sorgente luminosa da parte di molecole d’acqua disseminate nell’atmosfera.” non posso fare a meno di interromperti “La luce del sole è una luce bianca, ma attraverso l’acqua sospesa nell’aria si riflettono i sette colori dell’arcobaleno.”  
“Esatto.” annuisce paziente e mi prendi il prisma dalle mani “Orientando opportunamente il prisma, vedrai che la luce bianca si scompone nei diversi colori dell’arcobaleno.” ti avvicini alla finestra e dopo qualche tentativo, riesci a catturare un raggio di sole che, una volta attraversato il prisma, proietta un piccolo segmento d’arcobaleno sul muro, accanto al nostro smile.  
Mi alzo e ti raggiungo, prendendo in mano il mio regalo “Notevole, John.” aggiungo che è un regalo apprezzatissimo e tu sembri soddisfatto dell’assenza di sarcasmo nel mio tono di voce. Appoggio il prisma accanto al teschio, così ho nuovamente le mani libere per poterti abbracciare: lo faccio da dietro, posando un leggero bacio sulla tua tempia destra “Lo sai, secondo la mitologia norrena esiste un ponte arcobaleno chiamato Ponte di Bifrost che serviva per collegare il mondo degli Dei, Asgard, al mondo dei mortali, Midgard.”.  
Rimani in silenzio qualche istante, poi fa spallucce, appoggiandoti completamente alla mia schiena “Vorresti essere un dio?”  
No, John, volevo solo ampliare la tua cultura generale. Ma terrò questo pensiero per me “Noioso.” sbuffo, decidendo poi di regalarti uno dei pensieri che affolla spesso la mia mente e che non sempre ho la premura di dirti “Meglio una vita mortale accanto a te.”    
Ruoti il capo e mi guardi stranito: non sei ancora abituato a queste mie frasi affettuose. Lo so, scusa. Ci sto lavorando. Poi sorridi, ampiamente soddisfatto e appagato “Grazie, Sherlock.”  
Rido appena, poi inizio a giocare col tuo collo: mi piace morderti, John. E tu non hai nessun segno del mio passaggio sul tuo corpo da diversi giorni ormai “Festeggiare determinati eventi sta diventando...” inspiro a lungo, iniziando a muovere le mie mani fermandole provocatoriamente sull’elastico dei tuoi pantaloni “...interessante.”  
Mugoli in disappunto quando ti accorgi dove mi sono fermato: lo so, vuoi che io vada oltre. Non hai che da chiedere. “Ah, beh. Personalmente, festeggio tutti i giorni.”  sussurri sovrapponendo le nostre mani per guidarle più in basso “La mia vita insieme a te.”  
Decido che di parole ne abbiamo dette a sufficienza: ti spingo contro il muro, quindi verso quella che è diventata camera nostra. Ci chiudiamo la porta alle spalle, John. Porta dietro la quale potrai muovere le tue mani e aprire la tua bocca, per recitare la formula magica che continua a legare ogni fibra del mio essere alla tua. Giorno dopo giorno. Attimo dopo attimo. E, _lo so_ , per sempre.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> (1)Trovato tutto su wikipedia u.u
> 
> (2)"Ogni tanto svarionare è divertente" ok, il verbo non è proprio "svarionare" ma capitemi!
> 
> (3)http://curiousminds.co.uk/image/cache/data/Physics/Optics/Prisms/Light_Crystal_prism-1000x1000.jpg è quest'affare qui °_° ce l'ho anche io!


End file.
